It is known that knee braces can be produced by the use of composite materials are coupled together by metallic hinges. Typically, complex three-dimensional die cavities are formed by complex cuttings of metal die materials. These die cavities correspond to the leg shape as well as to the exterior shape of the leg brace. Obviously, these tools are very expensive and time consuming to produce. As such, the use of customized composite leg braces is significantly limited.